


[Podfic] Maybe Someday We'll Live Our Lives Out Loud

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Maybe Someday We'll Live Our Lives Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Someday We'll Live Our Lives Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265080) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



I think I asked to record this almost 3 years ago now and I've finally, FINALLY, got it recorded and edited.

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/9uxvqddoo7hfwjl9iw3f). Duration: 00:19:06, 17.4 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Music and title of this fic come from Rob Thomas.


End file.
